


Todo por la familia

by Raquel_Marquina



Category: Las Chicas del Cable | Cable Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raquel_Marquina/pseuds/Raquel_Marquina
Summary: When Francisco found Alba and Carlos at the end of season 5, nothing is left but emptiness and hopelessness in the otherwise so strong, self-confident woman he once fell in love with ...Can they manage to change their destiny and survive? As well as condue their life with each other?
Relationships: Lidia/ Alba x Francisco
Kudos: 1





	1. Desesperaciòn/ Desperanza/ Helplessness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the end of season 5 when Francisco meet Carlos and Alba in prison, the love of his life wasn’t the one he remembered. Totally broken, hope and helpless, fearful and with very much anger in her, for getting caught. 
> 
> Are they able to found their way in liberty again and reunite with their children. And the important thing of all, let Albas wounds heal?

"Alba ..." was all Francisco brought over his lips the moment he saw the love of his life again, walking towards the closed prison door, just having eyes for the beautiful woman in the cell, so that he didn’t even recognized his former brother-in-law, who was looking jealous at him, because he called Lidia by her proper name Alba.

“Francisco ..." whispered the spaniard, who was also surprised, which is why she approached the bars and took a step towards her husband.

"You can not imagine what it means for me to find you," he replied calmly and was even allowed to enter her cell, which surprised Alba a little, but immediately let her burst out in entusiasim . 

With a suppressed sob, she wrapped her arms around Francisco's neck. There was even a tear from the corner of her eye, which freed itself and rolled over Francisco's jacket now. 

Suddenly everything rushed down on her. The fact that she carried a child, that her daughter was in danger and her life was at it’s final.

" What are you doing here?" Alba immediately whispered with a mixture of despair and relief, but immediately added "How do you get here? And who is with Eva?" added, something detached from her husband so that he could look him in the eye, the fear for her daughter clearly resonating in her voice.

"Eva is alright... I promise you! Don't worry," Francisco replied immediately in a soft voice and looked at Alba with a look in love for a moment before turning unexpectedly to Carlos and punching him in the face with full force. 

"Don’t!" Alba shouted a little surprised, but didn't get far, as Francisco cut her outcry with an"This is all because of you!“ while he looked at Carlos angrily, but did not let go of Alba but continued to hold on gently and absently stroked her back. 

"I should kill you right now!" he threatened his former friend, who only met his confrontation with a "do it". 

"Francisco ... without Carlos, I and Sofia would already be dead," Alba talked to her husband and tried to make him understand the situation a little by showing him how important the presence of her former husband was.

"This was the last time you put my family at risk," Francisco said almost threateningly and detached himself from his lover in order to be able to confront Carlos in a better way "That was my family once, do you remember?" the beaten officer replied only in a trembling voice and had to hold back his tears visibly, answering the look of the man who was once like a brother, almost contemptuously and with contempt. 

"Do you still want to blame me for that?" Francisco asked almost a little disappointed and was only fixed on his wife again by Alba's hand on his cheek.

"Francisco ... you have to find Sofia. Hopefully she's in the hospital. 

They wanted to go to Santa Isabelle ... it's her heart again ... you must help her!" the former spaniard spoke gently and shook his upper body lightly but firmly to make it clear to her husband how important it was that he was now looking for his Adoptiv daughter and how unimportant she was right now. 

In addition, he didn’t even know by now,that he would have become a father again, which was unimportant anyway, since at dawn her unborn baby would die with her and even if they would know, the soldiers would still hold the pistol to a pregnant woman.

Their fate was signed. But Evas and Sophias wasn’t! And she had to hold onto the little ray of hope. 

With a slight nod, Francisco wanted to leave the cell when he noticed that there was no one in front of the guard and the iron bars were double-locked. 

"Bastards" he exclaimed angrily and struck the bars with both hands, causing mere metal clinking but they still not paving the way to freedom for him. His state of mind of hopelessness spread into Alba and Carlos in a matter of seconds.

„Sofia“ Alba cried out and went down the wall on the floor with her back without strength, while at the same time closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around her knees to get some support.

"Alba ... mi amor ... We can't give up now! We can't give up hope," whispered Francisco softly, kneeling next to his beloved wife, before gently placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Hope? What do you know about hope ... We'll be executed tomorrow! All three of us! There is no hope left!" Alba hissed at him angrily and drummed restlessly against his torso with her fists.

"Alba ... Alba ... LIDIA ... stop this madness ... you are hurting me!“ Francisco saw no other way, than confront Alba with his loud, shouting voice while holding her wrists with gentle force so that she could not use his rib cage as a drum anymore. 

"Let me go Francisco ... Let me go" she shouted now angry and tried to escape his strong grip, which was impossible for her, so that she kicked and punched him again, half buried under Francisco, which ended up with a short and then deep and long look with anger in their eyes and heavy breath. Even though they could no longer deny the crackle, passion and lust between them. 

"We are dea..." Alba whispered weakly, breathing her words already into his mouth, but could not finish talking because her husband had closed the last gab between them and closed his lips with hers without further words. 

With a slight gasp, she returned the kiss and added more passion and devotion from second to second. 

It had been 2 long and lonely weeks they had spent without each other!

Two weeks too long. 

Both Francisco and Alba longed so much for the physical closeness of each other which clouded their senses now, that they could no longer think clearly, which was one of the reasons why they simply skipped Carlos out of their minds and concentrated more on the tongue kiss that had just increased, which was gaining more and more passion.

Between the domination fight of her tongues and the mutual stroking of her body, which only made both of them even crazier, Francisco pulled Alba on top of himself and gasped slightly as she started restlessly stroking his body and riding him slowly, already ripping off his shirt of his torso.

"Mi Amigos ... I don't want to be rude or destroy your need for physical closeness, but you don't really expect me to watch it .... Or should I join you ... I think that would be interesting!" Carlos interjected calmly, his voice dripping with sarcasm, leaving a horny Francisco and causing Alba to roll her eyes.

"Very funny Carlos! Just turn around ... That might help! I will certainly not let you ruin my last night on earth with my husband! We are dead tomorrow remember? ..." she remembered with seriousness but also with all the sarcasm she could muster.

The brunette woman didn't even bother to stop what she was doing, so Francisco finally pushed her away with a heavy gasp and stopped her Hand and her mouth to work it’s magic, because she was slowly but surely driving him insane. 

"Alba ..." the Spaniard only managed to whisper and tried to awaken respect and decency in his wife, whereupon with a "patience" he bent down to her ear and sat next to her, so that he suddenly confronted Carlos with his eyes. 

He knew he didn’t have to hide the relationship between himself and Alba, and didn't have to fear Carlos' jealousy. And yet there was a dull feeling in his body that told him that something was wrong.

The kind of looks Alba and Carlos exchanged made him realize that they were hiding something from him.

"Alba ... spill it out ... what happened?" he immediately turned to his wife and had to watch her surching for help in the exchanging look of her ex-husband, who was trying to give her courage. 

"Lidia ... you have to tell him. Francisco deserves the truth!" he encouraged her and smiled slightly before leaning forward, softly squeezing her free hand. 

"What truth? What truth Alba? What are you keeping from me?" Francisco immediately searched for her eye contact and worriedly took her hand, which Alba put carefully on her belly and put her hand protectively over it looking in his eyes in love.

"You are pregnant? Since when? Since when Alba?" it left his lips as he stroked her belly almost in awe, while looking at her eyes broken and overwhelmed at the same time.

"Why didn't you tell me that in New York? Why? I would never ever have let you fly to Europe! Alba why?" he asked almost harshly, but it only showed his care and despair that his little family was going to die tomorrow. 

In addition one daughter was just bleeding to death and the other was left behind unsuspectingly on the other end of the Atlantic and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it.

"Because I didn't know Francisco ... I didn't know it by then! I only noticed it the day before yesterday ... when Carlos and I had to flee on foot and suddenly I got all the symptoms at once. Dizziness, the urge to trow up, and the sudden weakness. I swear to god...I didn't know! But even if I did, it wouldn't have changed my decision! Francisco damn it ... I couldn't care less about your life, I couldn't care less about my own poor life ... but I do care about our children's lives! About Sophias, about Evas, about this baby! Francisco I want to live! For this child ... Please do something, "she murmured against his upper body, at which she had leaned and suddenly sounded incredibly tired and weary. 

"I wish I could Alba ... I wish I could!" he whispered and pulled his wife a little bit closer, knowing that there was no chance to escape their execution. 

They would be dead tomorrow. 

Hopefully Sofia and Eva would understand one day why they had to grow up without their real parents


	2. Una noche inolvidable/Una notte indimenticabile/ Eine unvergessliche Nacht

"Buonas tardes mi amor" whispered Francisco in love against Alba's forehead as she woke up, before accompanying his statement with a tender kiss and gently stroking her side, slightly placing his hand on her stomach as if he could defy adversity and protect his little family. Even if she don’t wanted it first, she must have fallen asleep in the afternoon and she was already blaming her pregnancy entirely for it.

“Buonas Tardes Francisco .." she whispered back and stole herself a little kiss from his lips that suddenly made the fire unbearable in both of them. 

They only had a couple of hours left to face their fate.

Just a few memorable moments that her life was still attached to at the moment. 

" Does he sleep?" she whispered, already starting to work on Francisco's neck, covering it with lovebites and kisses during her question, which made him crazy before he could even confirm that the desired condition had already arrived and Carlos had now fallen asleep.

"I'll take that as YES!"Alba murmured in a soft voice against his sweet, soft skin of his neck and lovingly traced the lines of his goose bumps with the tip of her tongue before she could meet his again with a hot toungle fight. 

She closed her eyes now and let the feeling completely rush over her that Francisco triggered in her when she tasted every millimeter of his sweet-tasting mouth as if it were the first time that her tongues were dueling and tasting the other's mouth.

That was also the decisive reason that she simply ignored the affirmative answer and let herself sink down to him with a groan as he pulled her body close with his strong arms. 

"You are driving me insane Alba!" he gasped completely horny and enjoyed the heat that rose through her tenderness in him. 

The Spaniard buried his hands almost coarsely in her thick curly hair, lovingly pushed it to one side and pulled carefully at it to expose her neck to have better access to kiss it, which made Alba groan and just condue to tear the clothes off from her husband.

Hungry, he did the same to his wife, which meant that they were completely nude in seconds and their hands and lips now had the opportunity to explore every millimeter of the exposed skin.

Despite the silence between them that was only interrupted by moarning and groaning sounds, they both knew that this was the last chance to express their feelings for each other. 

And if they were honest, neither Alba nor Francisco wanted to miss this chance.

„Te quiero Alba" he gasped against her skin and kissed himself further and further to her most sensitive area, skilfully avoiding it and instead pampering the inside of her thighs with all the rules of art.

With satisfaction he realized that Alba's entire body was trembling with excitement and that she had started helplessly whimpering and was looking at the smooth concrete wall, trying to stop her sounds of pleasure by biting her lips on herself. 

" I love you too!“ She whispered in a trembling voice rather badly than right over her lips and immediately moaned excitedly, which showed that she was completely at his disposal.

"Francisco ... I'm going to kill you now and not tomorrow if you keep torturing me like this!" Alba warned him, breathing heavily, not even trying to be quiet anymore and just leaning against the wall, trembling, where she couldn't find any support anyway, so that she took the alternative, wrapping her hands around his neck and trying herself with all her might turning his body over to regain the control she normally had when they made love to each other.

"Alba ... we have the whole night! Our last night! Let me show to you how much I love and desire you!" he breathed gently and pressed her body onto the floor again with gentle force before continuing to cover him completely with his and with kisses that covered her neck. 

"Go ahead …I am all yours" she breathed, throwing her head excitedly back and didn't want to hide her current lust.

Without a hurry he kissed her body again and enjoyed her soft, goose-bumped skin under his lips and the approving sounds of his lover when he finally put his lips on the point where she was most sensitive. 

"Franco ... heaven ... damn it ... you're driving me crazy!" she moaned excitedly when he started to follow her sounds, so that he finally licked, sucked, kissed and alternately cautiously moved over her most sensitive area and let her hands in his hair relentlessly press his head into the right position, from which nobody could remove him at the moment anyway. 

Without warning, he quickly found a rhythm driven by her sounds and let herself be driven by her excited sounds, which at the same time left him unbelievable turn on what was expressed in the fact that he now penetrated her with his tongue and enjoyed it to taste.

"God Franco ... yes ... exactly ... fuck ... exactly like that!" she shouted now in a high pitched, almost hysterical voice and continued to hold on at her husband, who had now reached her source of pleasure, stuck her pelvis against him and tightened from second to second before she moaned and trembled her climax of pleasure reached and enjoyed the waves of orgasm. 

Very slowly she returned from her climax back to reality and looked up breathing heavily in Francisco's eyes, who looked at her body in love.

Her chest was still very high and low and she was clearly having trouble getting oxygen again. But Francisco didn't even give her time to recover and continued to seduce her according to all the rules of the art, so that she came several times in a row within a few minutes and was ultimately just a whimpering, trembling wreck, struggling for air and veiling her husband out of lust, while looking in his eyes.

“That was ... That was ... Was that your way of showing me how much you love me and how much you desire me?" hushed Alba after an eternity in which she had to grasp her thoughts again, at the same moment a tear of emotion came out of the corner of her eye and, exhausted, she let herself sink against his upper body again.

„yes ..." he confirmed her statement in love and pulled her closer before he gently stroked her tear-wet cheek and brushed away the tears that were now piling up.

"Everything ok...?" Francisco couldn't help but worry because he hadn't expected tears in her eyes who now clear a path on her cheek, but she immediately kissed him intensely prevented any further word of guilt and showed him all her feelings for him by starting a fiery tongue duel, which fueled the fire in both of them.

Packed by an immense wave of pleasure, Francisco almost roughly wrapped her waist around and turned with his wife so that she was now pressed against the wall, her legs wide open and her eyes veiled with lust, which robbed him of the last little bit of mind. 

Without warning, he penetrated into her, which elicited a surprised but excited moan, whereby she immediately adapted to his rhythm and pushed each other to the next climax, almost clinging to each other and jerking against each other moved around and tried to stop at the wall behind them to increase the pace.

Again only the intense excited sounds and clapping of their flesh could be heard when their uncovered bodies met as they pushed themselves closer to their climax. 

"Francisco ... I ... god ... heaven ..." Alba brought out half moaned and half trembling and clung to him even more as she savored the feeling of the coming climax with her eyes already closed.

"Me too ... let go mi Amor ... I know how close you are already ... "he breathed and put his finger on her most sensitive point again, which made Alba cry out and immediately carried her to the top of pleasure, which he immediately followed so that they collapsed and sweaty but leaned against each other incredibly happily and enjoyed the intimacy and closeness.

"Te amo ... Te amo Alba" breathed Francisco in love and noticed in the next moment that Carlos was approaching Alba from behind and now kissed her shoulder lovingly, causing her to shrink back after the repeated "Te amo Francisco", turned around, but immediately noticed that it was Carlos who was awakened by her sounds now joined them and began to kiss her shoulder.

Inquiringly, she exchanged a look with her husband, whose body she still uses as a bed, and was relieved to find out that he gave them a slight smile and put his lips back on hers, but now put his arms around Alba and Carlos, so that Alba was caught between the two men.

One completely naked, the other still dressed, which she recognized from the fact that she was suddenly pressed against skin and fabric.

Almost hectic and without saying a word about it, she turned and tore Carlos off all his clothes from his body and kissed him intensely, while she wrapped her arms around him but still noticed the presence of Francisco's torso behind her. 

Slowly she lay down on the cold concrete floor and noticed that Carlos and Francisco did the same and Carlos immediately took on the task of working on their most intimate zones, which made Alba flinch. 

She wanted to deprived Carlos touch, but noticed that this was not possible when she suddenly found herself between Francisco's legs and realized that she could not leave.

The constant stimulation by Carlos Tongue became more pleasant and arousing each time when he was touching her so that she could no longer hold back a moan, enjoyed the increasing pleasure again and suddenly thought that it was just fair to give Francisco back, what he had just given her while he was working on his friend's most intimate zones. 

All three lost their sense of time and space when they touched each other, licked each other and clawed their hands in each other's hair as they drove more and more to the climax, almost as if they wanted to forget that they would be executed in the morning. 

The moaning and licking again filled the silence that had formed in the prison cell, which culminated in a loud groan and scream and ended in lying on the concrete floor, breathing heavily and exhausted, and only then had to control their breathing. 

"Wow ... I didn't know it was going to be that good," Alba was still gasping out of breath and didn't even bother to sit up, which just left her lying there until Francisco helped her and pushed her body against his torso again, stroking her back and her belly softly. 

"It will definitely not happen again ..." Carlos just gasped and almost disbelieved, as if he couldn't quite understand what had just happened, which both Francisco and Alba recognized from his gaze, which he recognized just gave hers, sitting at the other end of the cell. 

"Don't be silly Carlos and come here!" Alba said now and reached out for her ex-husband, who finally complied with her request and sat down again with his two friends, whereby Alba clearly fell into the category "love of his life". 

They stared silently into the dark hallway and didn't want to fall asleep under any circumstances, even though they were tired and exhausted at the same time. 

"Carlos?" Alba said softly and nestled his back more to Francisco to find out his hold and at the same time had the chance to look at the person she was talking to. 

"Yes Lidia?" whispered the slightly taller Spaniard and searched, although it was dark her eye contact, which he hardly found because her eyes were black.

"If we survive miraculously tomorrow ... promise me that you will forget me! I am in love with Francisco! He is the love of my life, my soulmate, my husband ... and you are my best friend! Promise me, you will forget me and fell in love ones more!“ she whispered and then fell silent again, snuggling closer to Francisco.

At first, Alba expected that the subject would be changed, but when none of the attendees dared to reply, she realized that her testimony would continue for a long time.


End file.
